


A Change of Pace

by MadamBiscuit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Selfcest, Yaoi, blamasu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBiscuit/pseuds/MadamBiscuit
Summary: After tending to Black's injuries from his fight with Son Goku, Zamasu finds himself pondering what it would be like to exert dominance over this powerful, mortal body.  He could not allow Black to forget who was truly superior, could he?  (Zamasu x Goku Black)
Relationships: Zamasu/Goku Black
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	A Change of Pace

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as a birthday gift for @RocioZero on Twitter! Happy birthday, sweet muffin!!
> 
> The cover art was created especially for this story by @ritostime on Twitter.

* * *

Black groaned softly as he slowly opened his eyes. The room was dimly-lit, but even then it still seemed so bright. The ceiling was all-too familiar to him. He was certainly back in his bed at the cabin, but how did he get there? The last he could remember, he’d been battling with Son Goku and then had been pulled back to this timeline again. He could vaguely remember his vision fading to black. So then . . . had Zamasu found him and brought him back here?

He shifted slightly in the bed, wincing as his entire body screamed at him with pain. Son Goku was still stronger than him, even though he had his body. That Super Saiyan form . . . how could he obtain such a transformation? Surely if he was able to do that, he would be unstoppable! Though . . . he was still thankful to have been beaten down this time. Every time a Saiyan was beat, he came back even stronger! How much of a boost would this give him? He was quite excited to find out! Though . . . it would likely be a few days of rest before he was back in fighting shape. Would the mortals become complacent in his brief absence?

As he moved his arm to try and stretch his exhausted muscles a bit, he bumped something with his elbow. It was Zamasu. The god had fallen asleep in a chair by the bedside, his head resting atop his folded arms on the edge of the mattress. “Zamasu . . .” It was most definitely he who had found him and brought him back to the cabin. No doubt he would receive an intense scolding for this one. What if the mortals had found him first and killed him? It was reckless, to say the least, but how could he not take an opportunity to find where Trunks had run off to? He was finally able to fight Son Goku again and see how this new body faired against him! This would bode well for their plan in the long-term.

“My beautiful Zamasu.” Black rested his hand on Zamasu’s head, ruffling the soft white locks even though it was a bit painful to move his arm. “Did I worry you?” The god who loved and needed no one . . . but they loved each other. That was all they need, was it not? They would have their perfect utopia and their perfect relationship once all was said and done. 

Zamasu’s eyes fluttered open and he glanced up at Black with tired eyes for a moment before he suddenly sat up, glaring sharply at his partner.

“Ah, here we go . . .” Black withdrew his hand, but Zamasu quickly grabbed hold of it and stood from his seat at the bedside.

“What were you thinking!?” His voice cracked as he reprimanded his lover, “You could have been _killed_ by those pathetic mortals! I found you in a pile of rubble when you hadn’t returned after a long while! Do you have any idea how terrified I was!?” He squeezed the hand tightly, earning a wince from Black. “A-ah, sorry . . .” He placed Black’s hand down on top of the sheets. He hadn’t meant to injure him further in his anger. “What happened? Why are you so beat up?” Black looked so defeated, yet he was still smirking even after being yelled at. Just what was so damn amusing? This was no laughing matter!

“It all worked out just fine, did it not? I am still alive and because of the beating I took, this body will only grow exponentially stronger!” His eyes widened as a grin stretched across his face, “That infuriating brat Trunks escaped using a time machine. It caused some sort of rift that I was able to travel through to follow him. He had run back to the past, likely to ask for aid from Son Goku.”

“Son Goku? You mean . . . did you fight him? Is that why you are so damaged?” Zamasu sat back down, his expression now that of curiosity rather than anger.

“Yes. He seemed to take our fight much more seriously this time than he had when I fought him in my original body. Though. . . I’m sure he does not realize who I am.” He laughed at this, struggling a bit to finally sit up in bed. “Ah, my clothes . . .”

“I had to remove them to treat your wounds properly. I put your pants back on you at least . . .” Zamasu looked away briefly, a light blush tinting his cheeks as he regained composure to face Black once more. “If you had simply wished for an immortal body, such a thing would not be necessary and I would not have to endlessly worry about your wellbeing. You must stop being so reckless in that mortal body of yours.” Zamasu stood up from the seat again, this time kneeling on the edge of the bed. “Why must I worry so much for you when you seem to not care one bit about yourself?”

“I do care about myself. I just . . . I got so excited that I didn’t really think it through. How was I to know I would be beat so badly to the point that I lost consciousness? It was not something I could have planned for.” Black eyed his lover, admiring how he could see his shape better since he did not have his overcoat on. Such a strong body and yet he was so thin. Thin, beautiful, powerful . . . “I am thankful that you found me and cared for me, Zamasu.”

“Your gratitude does nothing to satiate me this time.” Zamasu looked down at him, those silver eyes practically staring directly into his soul. 

Black furrowed his brows, confused as to what it was he really wanted. “Ah, if it’s sex that you want, you’ll have to wait a day or so. It’s unfortunate, but my body aches.” He eyed the bruises and scrapes that littered his body. Zamasu had not bandaged any of them, but none of them really looked bad enough to warrant dressings. 

“That’s not . . .” Zamasu sighed, watching as Black inspected himself. Black was in pain right now and, for all intents and purposes, immobilized. He was so . . . vulnerable right now. That mortal body which he so frequently praised for its power was currently quite powerless before him. What good did such power do in a broken and beaten body? He, on the other hand, had a perfect immortal body which suffered no injury and no pain. It was he who would protect Black in their battles. 

“You’re beautiful even when you are angry, though I do prefer your smiling face. An expression only meant for me is the most beautiful of all.” Black took hold of one of Zamasu’s hands and brought it to his lips, lightly kissing each knuckle. His muscles were protesting the movement, but he did his best to ignore it. It would do him no good to lie completely still for a long while.

“Is that so?” It was as though staring at this wounded mortal body awakened something inside of him. This was the person whom he loved, and yet . . . and yet he wanted to control him, to dominate him. He looked so pitiful, so pathetic. How long would those wounds be on his body? It would hurt if he touched those bruises too hard, wouldn’t it? He was too vulnerable. What a truly _weak_ body. “Zamasu . . .” The name left the god’s lips in almost a mocking tone as he flipped his hand over to run his thumb over Black’s lower lip. This prompted his lover to look up at him with those deep, black eyes. They were beautiful and so very unassuming. 

“Yes?” Black felt his body tense up a bit. Zamasu had a strange expression on his face that sent chills down his spine. Why was he looking at him that way? “Is something the matter?” Though his body had a response of fear, his mind felt excited. Zamasu looked so devious and it was incredibly sexy.

“. . . no. Nothing is wrong at all. I think this is an excellent scenario.” Zamasu grabbed the bed sheets and tugged them down to expose Black’s legs. It was a shame that he’d put his pants back on him, but it was fine for the time being. “Whatever shall I do with this weak mortal body in my bed?”

Black pursed his lips, watching with mild interest as Zamasu pulled the sheets away. Didn’t he tell him he was too sore for sex right now? Sex was such a vigorous activity. “This body isn’t weak – I simply faced a powerful opponent.”

“And that powerful opponent immobilized you. That sounds like a weak body. If I were to face the same opponent-“

“If you faced Son Goku, he would ruthlessly beat you and sling you around like a toy. You would not take damage, but the display would be pathetic at best.” Black folded his arms across his chest, smirking at his lover who now looked quite irritated with him. It was fun, though. While he loved to shower his partner in compliments, it was also quite fun to make him angry.

Zamasu grit his teeth, “The difference in our strength is not so great! Do not speak of me that way!” The Kaioshin climbed onto Black’s lap, straddling his hips as he wrapped a hand around the false Saiyan’s neck and shoved him back hard against the bed’s headboard, “Never speak about me in such a way. Have you forgotten who you are?” He wanted to throttle him until he foamed at the mouth, wanted to slap that mortal face of his . . . but that was his hatred of mortals giving him such thoughts. He loved this other being. He loved him so much and so he could not do those things no matter how much his hatred told him to do so.

“A-ah, I was only teasing you, my love.” Black reached up to lightly run his hand through Zamasu’s hair, eventually resting his hand on the god’s cheek so he could gently caress his skin with his thumb, “I did not mean to upset you so deeply.” Zamasu was overreacting and it was strange. What had gotten into him? “If it is an apology you would like, then I apologize for being so reckless. You are correct that this body could die if I am not careful.” He watched the anger practically melt from his lover’s eyes. Was that what he wanted?

“Of course I am correct – when have I ever been wrong?” Zamasu tilted his head, nuzzling the hand on his cheek. Black’s hands were always warm, though a bit rough. That Son Goku was such a barbarian to have rough hands. Luckily Black’s body had changed in appearance, or so he had been told. He’d not actually seen this Son Goku mortal himself. That mortal had long since perished in this timeline.

“You are never wrong, my beautiful, perfect love.” Black offered him a soft smile, his hand slipping to toy with the potara earring he wore. 

“Very good. I am never wrong, Zamasu.” Was it awful that he loved saying his own name? He could praise Zamasu, adore Zamasu, kiss Zamasu, be made love to by Zamasu . . . he called out his own name in moments of passion and pleasure . . . “Zamasu . . .” He leaned forward so their chests were flush against one another, their faces close enough that their breath mingled. “Zamasu . . .”

Black was confused, but wasn’t complaining. Even though his sore body protested the weight of Zamasu on top of him, he was also starting to get aroused. He may just have to try and have sex and just bear with the pain this time. How was he to deny his beautiful partner when he was on his lap and saying his name in such a sultry voice? His expression was also too good to ignore; you’d have thought someone was pleasuring him with the way he looked intoxicated. “I would love to know what exactly is going through your mind right now. For once, I don’t feel we are on the same wavelength.”

The Kai chuckled, his eyes narrowing to slits as he studied Black’s face, “You want to know what is going through my mind?” His voice was low and relaxed as he ran the tip of his finger down the bridge of the other man’s nose, then over the curves of his lips and down his chin. All the while he remained close. “Are you sure you really want to know something like that? Saying it out loud . . . it’s really too vulgar for that.”

“And who would hear such words other than me?” Zamasu was acting so different tonight, but he was all for it. Was it because he was angry? Was it something about him being injured that turned the god on?

“Words such as these should not taint the lips of a god. You know that.” The lips of a god . . . had he not already tainted them by kissing Black’s lips? Those lips which had been used by a mortal. He had allowed those lips to explore his body on so many occasions now, hadn’t he? 

“Have you forgotten? Words which spoken by a mortal are obscene . . .”

“. . . become divine when spoken by a god.” Zamasu smirked as he finished his lover’s sentence. “I suppose that is true. They are words spoken between the two of us. These thoughts . . . they are all about you. I don’t believe I’ve had such vivid desires go through my mind before. It feels filthy.” This time he slid his hands over Black’s cheeks and back into his hair, his fingers tangling themselves in the disheveled, black locks. “I love you, Zamasu.”

“And I love _you_ , Zamasu. Everything I want and everything I am revolves around you and your happiness.” Black rolled his hips a bit to grind up against Zamasu’s ass. He wanted him to feel just how aroused he was and perhaps take the hint, “So . . . will you tell me, then? What is it that’s going through that beautiful mind of yours, hm?” Black brushed his lips against Zamasu’s, his own hands sliding down the god’s back and to his ass, gripping the meaty flesh through his pants as a heavy sigh left his own lips.

Zamasu could feel Black’s arousal and his hands on his ass, but he chose to ignore them for now. Black was in for quite a rude awakening if he thought this was going to go just as it always did. “Are you sure you want to know?” The Kai chuckled, his own face growing flushed with desire as one of the hands in Black’s hair slid down to grip the man’s bare shoulder.

“The more you play coy about it, the more I want to know. Tell me, Zamasu . . . what is it that you desire from me?” Black littered Zamasu’s face and neck with feather-light kisses, one hand still grabbing the god’s ass while the other slipped down the back of his pants. Maybe he could get Zamasu to ride on top of him to reduce how much he had to move. The pain would be well worth it, though.

All of Black’s movements quickly came to a halt, however, as the hand still in his hair suddenly grabbed a fist full of it, yanking the Saiyan’s head back. “I want to dominate you.” Zamasu smiled a rather devious smile, his silver eyes crescents above his rounded cheeks as he kept their faces close.

“W-what?” Dominate him? Surely he didn’t mean . . . did he?

“I want to dominate you as you have always dominated me.” Zamasu rolled his hips, earning an involuntary groan from his lover, “I want to see you squirm beneath me. I want to make you writhe and moan with pleasure. I want to exert my power over this pathetic, fragile, mortal body of yours.” Zamasu stuck out his tongue to lick at Black’s chin before he leaned in to put his mouth by Black’s ear, “How could I not want to treat myself to this beautiful dish laid out before me? Allow me to remind you that you are not superior to me.”

Zamasu’s voice directly in his ear sent chills down his spine. How could a voice be so haunting and yet so beautiful at the same time? “Of course this body is not superior to yours. It is more powerful, certainly, but there are many aspects in which this body does not compare.” Black’s heart was pounding hard in his chest from Zamasu’s words. Why did he want to do such a thing? No, it was understandable. Why would Zamasu want to be on the receiving end of such an act every time? Though . . . Black was not too keen on trying such a thing.

“More powerful.” Zamasu leaned back to look his lover in the eyes as he released his grip on Black’s hair. “Yes, it _is_ quite powerful, isn’t it?” He rested his hands on Black’s arms, feeling the tense muscles beneath the skin as he slowly and lightly slid his fingers up along the arms and to Black’s shoulders. “This mortal body with power that can grow seemingly to infinity.” He walked his fingers along Black’s shoulders, finding amusement in the puzzled look on the other man’s face. 

“Yes, a very powerful body. You love it, don’t you? When I use my strength to pin you to the bed, the floor, the wall, the-“ Black was silenced by an aggressive, yet brief, kiss.

“I do love that, but . . . not this time, my love.” He lightly kissed him again, his hands now moving from Black’s shoulders to his large pectoral muscles, where he gave them both a squeeze. Black winced and grunted a bit, “Ah, did that hurt you? I forgot that you can still feel pain. This will be a bit of an unpleasant experience for you then, won’t it?” But while Zamasu sounded apologetic, his expression was anything but. His smirk stretched from ear to ear and his eyes looked rather pleased upon seeing the pain on his lover’s face, “I’ll do my best to make it pleasant, Zamasu. You know I don’t really want to hurt you. But . . . you’ve never once let me do this.”

“You’ve never asked.”

“Would you have allowed it if I did?”

Black pursed his lips and furrowed his brows, huffing softly as he shifted a bit under the smaller god’s weight.

“That’s what I thought. Will you allow it this time? I think I can satisfy this body of yours much like you satisfy mine. Then perhaps you’ll be more willing in the future.” Zamasu lightly kissed him again, chuckling at the way Black was practically pouting. Did he really hate the prospect that much?

With no warning, Black suddenly grabbed Zamasu’s upper arms and tried to shove the god backward in a last-ditch effort to turn the tables. If he could just get Zamasu on his back, he could kiss him, bite him, touch him in ways that intoxicated him with lust just as he always did.

. . . but he had never been injured like this before and he found that he wasn’t much of a match against Zamasu in this state.

Brows furrowed in irritation now, Zamasu still sat atop Black’s lap. “What are you trying to do? You wouldn’t be trying to deny me my opportunity, would you?” He glanced down at the hands on his arms, which were shaking from exhaustion, “Those poor muscles of yours will never recover if you continue to try and act as you always do. You said it yourself, did you not? Sex as we generally have it is simply out of the question. I agree.” He felt Black’s hands fall away from him. “Try as you might, that body of yours is currently weaker than mine. But don’t worry . . . we will still have our fun. I will take care of all the work.”

It was thrilling just how weak Black was right now. That all-powerful form was powerless against him. He wouldn’t do anything completely against the wishes of his partner, but he knew he could please him. “Surely you do not truly hate the prospect of being dominated by me, do you?”

“I do not care for it, no. I do not like the idea of being on the receiving end of such a thing.” Black sighed heavily as he stared into his lover’s eyes. He hated the idea of allowing himself to be penetrated by someone. Though . . . Zamasu always felt immense pleasure from the act. Was he perhaps just nervous? “I . . . I understand, though. I understand that it is not fair of me to deny you. I just . . .”

Zamasu gently placed both of his hands on Black’s cheeks to tilt his face up to look at him properly. The Kai wore a softer expression now, his eyes wide with curiosity, “Are you nervous, Zamasu?” He had been very nervous for his first time, too, hadn’t he? “The first time is a bit terrifying, isn’t it? You had been very gentle with me the first time even though I do not feel pain. You made sure I was okay every step of the way and you gave me time to relax and adjust.” 

He’d almost allowed his hatred for mortals to cloud his vision of who it was he was staring at. This person was himself from the past. Mortal body or not, the soul was that of a god and it was the person whom he cherished above all. This was the one being he wanted to be around day and night for as long as time would allow. It would be cruel to be rough with Black when he had been so sweet and gentle during _his_ first time.

“I’m sorry . . . this mortal body of yours, sometimes it really brings out the worst in me.” He rubbed Black’s cheeks with his thumbs as he stared into those black eyes of his. He’d never seen them look the way they did right now. Normally Black looked so full of confidence and blood lust, but right now he had the eyes of a sheep who had lost his way and was now staring into the eyes of a wolf. 

Though . . . surely Black did not truly _fear_ him.

“No, it is an understandable reaction. I think I would also lose myself a bit if I had a mortal’s face in front of me. It is only natural that we desire to act more violent when we see a mortal – we’ve been slaughtering them by the millions for a while now.” Black’s eyes finally narrowed and his lips parted for a half-hearted smile. That was more like what Zamasu was used to.

“Yes. We have been killing them for so long, I don’t think I could ever feign kindness with one ever again. We did that for long enough. Now . . . we have no facades to maintain.” Even though Black claimed to understand, he still looked so uneasy. Perhaps it was not a good time to try something like this after all. Would he have a lingering feeling of guilt if he took advantage of his injuries right now? “Maybe I will . . . wait until another time. I don’t want to hurt you more than you already are. It would be cruel of me to take advantage of your injured state.” Zamasu furrowed his brows, a bit disappointed in himself for even considering such a thing. It was disgusting to have such undignified desires with the one whom he loved.

Black’s eyes widened. “Wait, what are you trying to say?” Zamasu wasn’t going to do anything after all? He was perfectly fine if he decided not to have sex at this time, but . . . nothing at all? The very thought made him fidget a bit.

“Oh?” Zamasu smirked, sliding both hands to the back of his lover’s head so he could play with his hair a bit more, “Are you disappointed? Did you want me to do it after all?” He had nearly asked a much more vulgar question, but the very thought made him embarrassed.

“That’s not it at all.” Black looked to the side to avoid eye contact as he felt his face get hot, “It’s just that . . . having you on my lap . . . you are very beautiful, don’t you know? This body reacts quite easily when you take such actions.” He looked back at Zamasu again, then moved his hips a bit to grind up against him as though to emphasize his dilemma, “Surely you wouldn’t just leave me like this, right?” Maybe he could convince him to just ride him or something. That would be nice and wouldn’t require too much movement on his part.

Zamasu tilted his head a bit, “No, it wouldn’t be very kind of me to leave you in such a state, would it?” Though he most certainly would not give Black what he wanted. “Sex would be too much for this injured body of yours, wouldn’t it?” He chuckled at the disappointed look on the other man’s face, “Were you hoping I would give in to your usual desires? What a naughty god.” Zamasu leaned in close to capture Black’s lips, the latter of which immediately deepened the kiss and forced his tongue into the Kai’s mouth. Zamasu could feel the hand down the back of his pants rubbing at his ass while the other hand tried to tug his pants down.

Yanking Black’s head back with a hand in his hair, Zamasu broke the kiss and shook his head. “Now now, Zamasu, just what are those mischievous hands up to, hm? Surely you are not trying to go against what I just said.” He gripped Black’s arms to pull them out of his pants and away from his body before moving off the man’s lap and instead getting between his legs. “Hmmm . . . however shall I fix this problem you have?” Though he had the same problem himself. Those thoughts of holding down this mortal body and fucking him until he begged for-

-ahh no, it was best not to go down such a path of thought once more. 

“I can think of a few things . . .” Black fidgeted, his hands gripping at the sheets on the bed as he watched Zamasu carefully. 

“Oh I do not doubt that one bit. Though . . . I can imagine what some of those things are.” Zamasu ran his hand over Black’s length through his pants, earning him a sharp, pleasured gasp from his lover. “One of them would involve my mouth, correct?” He hooked his hands in the hem of Black’s pants and pulled them down. Black helped a bit by lifting his hips off the bed and moving his legs so Zamasu could remove the clothing and toss it aside. The same was done with his boxers to leave him fully undressed. “It has been a while, hasn’t it? Since I last used my mouth on you, that is.”

“It has . . . it’s a shame. Your mouth is very skilled and your eyes are perfect and beautiful, especially when they look up at me.” Zamasu looking up at him with his mouth full of his dick was one of his favorite things, but he’d never say something like that out loud. It would be a sure-fire way to piss off the other god. Those sorts of vulgar thoughts frequented his mind, though. Was it because of this body that he had such obscene fascinations?

“Yes, a shame . . .” Even if he would not have sex with him this time, he still wanted to be the one to dominate the situation. Perhaps that would ease Black into the idea of being more submissive every now and then without destroying his pride.

His own clothing still fully intact, Zamasu leaned over Black and kissed right between his pectoral muscles. He then left a light trail of kisses down his sternum and abs, all the way until he reached his navel. Only then did he look up at his lover’s face. Black was watching him intensely, his lips parted slightly. He thought he was going to give him oral sex, didn’t he? Poor thing. Not this time. “Those black eyes of yours are watching me with such fierce anticipation, aren’t they? Is it difficult for you to not control the situation this time?” He noticed the way Black’s fingers gripped tightly at the sheets and the way his body almost quivered with every touch of his lips.

“It is very difficult. I would love nothing more than to pin you down on this bed and ravish your beautiful body as I always do.” The visions of Zamasu’s mouth around him, of him thrusting into that throat, of him pinning him down and biting hard on his neck . . . so many visions like that and more were flooding his mind and it took every ounce of self control he had to prevent it from coming to fruition.

“And yet you behave yourself. I’m proud of you.” Zamasu dipped his tongue into Black’s navel, making the man sigh heavily as he squirmed a bit.

“Because you would get upset with me if I did, wouldn’t you? I don’t want that.” Though . . . maybe Zamasu would forgive him anyhow. Still, his body ached horribly and it probably wouldn’t be difficult for Zamasu to put an end to anything he tried against his wishes. What an awful predicament. 

“I would. Though that hasn’t really stopped you before, has it?” Zamasu shot him a burning look before he sat up straight to remove his own shirt. He could feel Black’s eyes all over his skin as he then removed his pants. It was embarrassing. No matter how many times he was completely nude in front of Black, it was very embarrassing every time. He tried his best not to show how nervous that intense gaze made him, though. Any sign of weakness would be like an open invitation to a predator like Black.

A predator . . . yes, he often acted in such a manner, didn’t he?

“You are beautiful.” Black’s eyes trailed over Zamasu from head to toe. Why was he undressing, though, if he said they weren’t going to have sex? Had he changed his mind? Black furrowed his brows as the god got between his legs once more, “What are you-“

“Don’t worry. I’m just going to make sure we’re both taken care of. You aren’t the only one with a . . . problem.” He couldn’t avoid the blush that deepened on his own cheeks. These sort of sexual encounters were still so strange to him. “Even if it is not sex, there are plenty of other ways for us to be satisfied. I think it would be good for us to experiment with various methods for situations like this . . . wouldn’t you agree?”

“Various methods?” Black was confused, but his interest was piqued. Something to satisfy them that wasn’t sex. There wasn’t anything bad about that. The more ways they had to please each other, the happier and healthier their relationship would become.

“Yes.” Zamasu wrapped his hand around Black’s length and began to stroke him slowly. He watched Black’s face immediately relax, the tension that had been so evident now finally melting away. “Seeing your face like this is nice. I don’t often get to see such an expression.” He continued stroking him as he leaned down to suck on one of the taut nubs on his lover’s chest. Black jerked a bit, likely surprised by the foreign feeling. He wasn’t used to this sort of treatment, right? Generally Zamasu was the one on the receiving end of such actions. “Do you like it, Zamasu?” He flicked his tongue over the nipple, “It’s a strange feeling, isn’t it? Yet it is pleasurable.”

Black pursed his lips, “It is very strange.”

“But it feels nice, right?” Zamasu swirled his tongue around the nub, making quite the show of it as he stared up at Black’s face.

“It. . . it does . . .” Black lifted a hand and buried it in Zamasu’s hair. Watching Zamasu’s tongue work his chest like that only made him long for his mouth to be elsewhere, though. Still, the hand on his cock did feel good. “Move your hand faster, Zamasu.”

“So eager. What if I wanted to take my time?” Zamasu moved up to Black’s neck this time, licking first at the skin before sucking on it. Black had done this to him often, but Zamasu would be able to leave a mark on Black’s neck. “Ohhh, look at that! I can mark my territory.” He gave Black’s length a squeeze to draw a groan from him, “Beautiful. Even if this is a mortal’s body, you have turned it into something beautiful.” Zamasu nuzzled his neck, relishing in the way Black’s large hands rustled his hair and rubbed at the back of his head.

“Your territory . . . I am yours and you are mine. I’d really love nothing more than to show you that right now.” Black practically growled the words as he once again tried to lean forward and take control of the situation. His aching body be damned! If it meant fucking Zamasu, then he’d just deal with the repercussions later!

“Hey . . . you’re being quite naughty.” Zamasu removed his hand from Black’s length and placed it on the man’s chest to shove him back against the headboard once more. “I get it, I get it. I shouldn’t take my time right now, hm? I’ll come up with a better method to please you next time . . . and perhaps a way to restrain you while I do.” Zamasu grinned, his eyes turning to crescents above his cheeks as he then licked his lips.

“Restrain me? Keep talking like that and I’ll be sure to pay you back once this body is healed, my love.” The false Saiyan returned the same grin, wrapping his hand around the back of Zamasu’s head once more to pull him in for a crushing kiss.

Zamasu moaned into the kiss, returning it just as eagerly. The hand he had placed on Black’s chest now slipped around behind his neck to drape his arm across both shoulders and hold him close. He loved this man with every bit of his heart. His aggressiveness was even growing on him, perhaps even influencing him to an extent. It was . . . sexy, exciting, refreshing. He was a god unlike any other god and that in itself was something wonderful.

“I look forward to your revenge, Zamasu.” The Kai broke the kiss to whisper the words against the other god’s lips as he once more wrapped a hand around Black’s cock. This time, however, he had his own length in his hand as well so he could stroke the both of them together.

He had never really touched himself in such a way before. Prior to his activities with Black, he’d never had a sexual thought cross his mind, so it never occurred to him that he could please himself in such a way. It felt . . . nice. It would be even better if it was Black’s hand around him instead, but something about having Black’s cock pressed against his own was incredibly sensual. What a filthy thought. “You’re corrupting me beyond repair, you know that?” He nuzzled Black’s cheek, groaning softly when he felt the hand on the back of his head slide down to his lower back and rub circles on his skin. Black’s big, rough hands were so wonderful.

“A god as beautiful and perfect as you will remain untainted, no matter how corrupt your mind may get. Anything you decide to do is divine.” Black shifted a bit, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths and soft moans as he slowly rolled his hips in time with the movement of Zamasu’s hand. Looking down between them, he could see that Zamasu was stroking them both together. How beautiful was that? The two gods remaining in the cosmos together like this . . . the most perfect and glorious union. There was nothing more exquisite in all of existence!

“Yes, this is true. Everything _we_ do is divine. Every breath we take, everything which leaves our bodies, everything we do and say . . . all of it is divine.” The arm draped around Black’s shoulders retracted so he could then rest his free hand on the man’s face, “This mortal body has been blessed with your soul. Your soul is perfect and beautiful and has made this lesser body its own. Isn’t that splendid?” His own breathing had become labored at some point, even moreso as he watched Black’s lustful expression. Black’s mouth hung open and his cheeks were stained with red. Those black eyes of his were also half-lidded, but were watching his every move.

How delicious he looked like that.

Zamasu moved the hand on Black’s face to press his middle and ring finger past his lips, startling his lover a bit, “Do not question it; you need only to trust me. I will hold true to my words earlier, but understand that this is all part of my plan to please you. Who can you trust if you do not trust me?”

He knew what Zamasu wanted him to do, though he did not understand why he wanted it. Zamasu said they would not have sex, right? So then why were his fingers in his mouth? Black rolled his tongue around the digits as he looked into Zamasu’s silver eyes with uncertainty. He would trust that he wouldn’t go back on his word, but that did not make him any less nervous about it. What would he do?

“Very good . . .” Zamasu pulled his fingers out of Black’s mouth, smirking at the string of saliva that connected them for a moment, “Nice and wet. I suppose you know quite well how to do this after asking me so many times, hm?” Black would certainly get him back for all of this taunting, but that would be fine. He even would go so far as to say he looked forward to it. Rough sex was fun to an extent, though sometimes Black did go a little too far . . .

“W-what are you going to-ahh!” Black arched his back a bit, his look of shock quickly turning into a wince from pain as his body screamed at him for the sudden movement. He felt those slickened fingertips lightly gloss over his entrance. It was a strange and unfamiliar feeling. He had done this same thing to Zamasu so many times, but never once considered that he may one day be on the receiving end of it. It was odd, yet it felt strangely nice. Was it because it was something he’d never experienced? Still, if Zamasu did not have plans to have sex with him, what was the purpose in such an action?

“Shhh, try not to move so much. Just relax.” Though it was difficult to relax while a hand was rubbing your cock, was it not? Even Zamasu was struggling to move slowly while his heart was pounding hard in his chest. It took quite a lot of self control to keep from thrusting into his own hand. Not yet. He wanted to make sure Black was adequately pleased. He also wanted to get him used to being touched different than normal.

Rubbing circles around Black’s tight entrance for a moment, Zamasu then pressed both fingers inside of him at once. It would have been best to do them one at a time, but . . . this was fine, wasn’t it? He really didn’t know what kind of pain it might cause since he did not feel pain himself, but Black liked pain at least a bit. “So tight . . . yet your body sucked them right in. Perhaps this would be easier for you than you think.” Zamasu licked his lips as Black suddenly grabbed at his shoulders, his face twisted strangely as he tried to adjust to the new feeling.

“It’s weird.”

“But it will feel good.”

“I don’t think I like it.”

“You will, though.” Zamasu pressed their lips together once more as he began to move his fingers in and out of Black in time with the movement of his hand. The way Black was clenching and unclenching around him made his cock twitch in excitement. It was so tempting to just go back on his word and fuck him, but . . . he’d promised. It would be cruel to go back on that now.

“Zamasu . . . haaahh. . .” Black’s hips jerked involuntarily. He wanted to escape those fingers inside of him, but when he tried to move away, he thrust into Zamasu’s hand, which sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. If he pulled away from that hand, he pulled back onto the fingers. This motion repeated again and again until his body was quivering.

“Yes, that’s it. Keep moving. It feels good for me, too.” The feeling of Black’s cock thrusting right up against his own was a sensation he wanted to feel more of. His own hips had begun to instinctively thrust into his hand as well and he didn’t even need to move the fingers inside of Black anymore since the man was practically fucking himself on them. “Say my name, Zamasu. Say it again for me.”

“Zamasu . . .” 

“Yes, more . . .” His own voice sounded so needy, but Black sounded the same. He leaned in close, his forehead resting against Black’s neck as they both watched the action between them. It was beautiful. So very, very beautiful.

“Zamasu. . .”

“Yes. . .”

“Zamasu!”

“Yes!” 

Their exchange was quick to devolve into little more than unintelligible moans and erratic movements as they both allowed their bodies to act on their own. They each thrust into Zamasu’s hand, their lengths each rubbing against the other for a kind of friction they’d not yet experienced. It was not comparable to sex, but was sensual and felt fantastic. Just knowing that they were touching each other in such a way was enough to drive them both wild.

“Zamasu, I’m . . . I’m close. . . I. . .” Black struggled to find the words as he dug his fingers into Zamasu’s lower back. The long moan of pleasure this elicited from the other god nearly made him lose it.

“It’s fine. . . you can finish. Cum for me, Zamasu.” As the words left the Kai’s lips, he made a scissoring motion with his fingers, the digits rubbing against the sensitive walls inside the other god.

Black’s eyes opened wide from the sudden change and he quickly pulled the god against him with both arms, holding him tightly as he feverishly thrust into that hand and clenched onto those fingers inside him, his seed spilling out onto both Zamasu’s hand and his own abdomen.

Zamasu came with him, but naturally did not have any mess to make. “Haa . . . very good . . .” He chuckled, realizing that he’d said something quite vulgar only a moment ago. These encounters only made him less and less sophisticated each time, didn’t they? How problematic, and yet . . . he certainly had no intention of stopping. 

Removing the digits from inside his lover, Zamasu wiped them on the bedsheets and made a mental note to change them later. He leaned away from Black, who had considerably loosened the tight hold he’d had on the god, and held up the hand that had been soiled with Black’s semen. “How disgusting. You make such a mess every time.” He eyed the other man’s face. Black looked in an absolute daze, just watching the Kai while he rested against the headboard. “Hmph, not even an apology this time? You’re getting too comfortable with your transgressions.” Not really thinking, Zamasu stuck out his tongue and licked a bit of the cum from his hand. He wasn’t sure why, but he had been curious about the taste for a while now. Perhaps it stemmed from his worry that Black would one day finish in his mouth as he performed oral sex on him.

The god furrowed his brows. It was certainly a very strange taste and while it was not something he was consider _good_ , it wasn’t necessarily _awful_ either. “It is strange . . . hmph.” He plucked Black’s pants from the end of the bed and used them to wipe his hand clean since he’d just replace them for him later. “Perhaps I’ll go shower myself off now, since-“ Zamasu stopped as he saw Black’s wide eyes and gaping mouth. “W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?” He glanced back over his shoulder, but nothing was there. So then why?

“You licked it.”

“W-what? Well, yes . . . I was simply curious about the-“

“You _licked_ it.” Black leaned forward a bit, his mouth now forming a smirk.

“Quit saying that! You’re a nuisance!”

“It is something I will keep in mind for next time.” The corners of Black’s mouth curled up into a devious smile as he folded his arms across his chest.

And then the moment was broken by a very loud growl from the false Saiyan’s stomach.

“Ah . . . I suppose I worked up a bit of an appetite . . .” It was always embarrassing that his body made such sounds, but it was something he simply had to accept with this mortal body. Kai’s got hungry too, though their bodies were not so obnoxious. 

“I guess I ought to make us something to eat. I had not yet eaten anything myself, since I was waiting for you to come back.” He shot his lover a glare, swiftly reminding him of his ignorance in traveling back to fight the real Son Goku. “I love you, Zamasu . . . please do take better care of your fragile, mortal body.”

“I will. I promise to be more careful, Zamasu. Though . . . you will act as my shield, won’t you?” He reached out to caress the god’s face, marveling at his beauty as he always did.

“I shall . . .” Zamasu leaned in to kiss him before manifesting his own clothing back on. “I’ll go prepare a meal for us.”

“Ah- what about _my_ clothes?”

“You won’t need them. It’ll be easier to keep you nude.” Zamasu slid from the bed and went to the door to leave the bedroom.

“Easier? Easier for what?” Black watched nervously as his lover left the room with a laugh instead of an answer, “Zamasu?? Zamasu!?”


End file.
